1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique for printing a book-bound article in which a plurality of printed matters are collected. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-283644 discloses a printer system related to magazine binding.
However, the conventional technique fails to print character strings, graphics, and images on three edge faces (the top face, the side face, and the bottom face) other than the edge face corresponding to the spine of a book-bound article. Such printing requires special printers such as a silk-screen printer, for printing after a book-bound article is generated.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program product capable of printing a predetermined image on an edge face of a book-bound article without requiring special printers.